Vanoss's and Delirious's nights at Freddys
by Quitsmg
Summary: Vanoss decides to take a job out of boredom, so did delirious. Will they Live? Will they Die? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FNaF, or Vanoss. All Character's they own, i dont have any ownership of.

* * *

All right and entertainment rights go to them, thanks for reading, and i'll talk to you all later.

Vanoss Would See the job listing in the newspaper. "Finally, something i can do!" he was tired of waiting for H20 Delirious, after what seemed like an hour and a half drive. He would arrive at quote on quote, **FREDDY FAZBEAR's PIZZA!** Where fun and entertainment come to life!

`Pssh. Yeah right,` He Thought looking at the animatronics. "hm, so that's chica, is that a duck?

"I think its a duck." while chica couldn't do anything until it was 12 AM, she was offended.

When He Left for the office, as it turned 12 AM.

Chica would open her eyes. `did.. He just call me a duck?`

Bonnie would also open his eyes, holding his guitar still. ``i think so.``

Chica would scoff, "what a jerk."

Bonnie would sigh, "well he will just die like the others i guess."

Meanwhile vanoss was on his phone texting h20 delirious.

 **Yo delirious, this job is F***ing creepy.**

 _ **Not my fault you took the job!**_

 **Eh fine, wait. aren't you a night guard at this place too?**

 _ **Yeah!**_

Suddenly, Vanoss Sees Delirious in the office, in another chair beside him.

Vanoss jumps, "JESUS CHRIST DELIRIOUS!"

`hey be quie- oh god, vanoss! Vanoss! THE BUNNY IS MISSING`

"What the f*** do you mean- oh."

Bonnie was on his way to the hallway he usually takes, as it was his and foxy's territory.

Bonnie sees them through the window, as delirious checks the light. ``AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!` he throws the soda he was drinking from McDonald's at The Door Button.

The Door Hit Bonnie's nose. `stupid night guards.` he goes away, as delirious opens the door.

Back at the Stage. "well?" Freddy Asks, How It Went. "closed the door on my nose!" bonnie says, looking at freddy.

" There Are Two Night Guards in the Office." Hearing This, Freddy Sighs. "Great."

Freddy Would look at the time. 4 AM, he had enough time to plan.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

It would be night 2, as bonnie and chica were now in the picture.

* * *

Vanoss would be scared the hell out of when he saw chica in the doorway, chica looked **PISSED.**

Vanoss would be checking his monitor, while delirious checked the doorway.

He sees foxy is missing, throwing his fist at the door button. He manages to close it in time.

"LET ME IN!" Foxy Bangs on The Door, before going away back into pirate's cove.

"Did he just talk?" Delirious asked, as vanoss shrugged. Checking the cam's more.

He notices something. "Uh delirious, you might not like this!" he gets delirious to look at the power. 20%.

"OH FUCK!" delirious panics. "Ok calm down sheesh. One of us has to get to the generator in the room behind parts and service. That's what the manager said if there was ever an emergency."

"Wh- WHY ME?!" Delirious asks, confused on why he was chosen to be out there with dangerous animatronics. He sighs, going.

Delirious had a flashlight and a phone, since he was informed foxy didn't like flashing lights, and the other animatronics don't like lights.

Delirious would go near the stage when he passed foxy. He goes inside parts and service as suddenly he heard metal footsteps coming there, he hides under the table.

"Where are ye, laddie." Foxy would look around. "Lad Probably Decided to hide in a suit. He be walking the plank if he didnt." he would then exit, leaving a relieved delirious.

Delirious Sighs of Relief, as he gets up going to the room.

Vanoss ran out of power, as freddy appeared.

"Im fucked." Vanoss says, closing his eyes but suddenly It turned 6 AM. "woo! that's right!"\

"Come on Vanoss!" delirious said as he beat him to the front door's.

Freddy would watch the two leave, and sigh. "They got lucky, AGAIN."

"That's just absurd." Chica says, still mad at that owl masked night guard, for calling her a **DUCK.**

* * *

"Hey Delirious check this out." Delirious took a look at the newspaper vanoss had, as it showed a pic of freddy fazbear with money.

he reads the title of the article: "we are now gonna overpay anyone who stays longer than 5 nights!"

"huh, i could use a bit of over pay." Delirious says, going to McDonald's.

Vanoss Waved Bye, as he looked at the article. "Im curious about this place. but i just need the money!" He would set the newspaper aside, as he then waited for tomorrow.

Vanoss would walk around, looking for a drink.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3

Delirious Would Have a dream of being a kid, at the pizzeria while he slept.

he hugged his teddy bear while sleeping, besides being an adult.

but it was strange, both door's would close suddenly, as power would not deplete.

what Entity / spirit could be doing this?

* * *

 **the dream.**

Delirious would be eating the pizza they had at FredBear's Family Diner.

Delirious would see some guy dressing in a suit in the parts and service room, as the door was open.

"so is that where the magical animals come from?" gosh, when he was a kid. ah the memories, w- oh yeah where was i?

oh right, so as delirious was eating pizza, he watched yellow freddy? do a show but.. without that yellow bunny?

he sees kids following an suspicious- wait thats the yellow bunny!

he would exit the building, as his family were going home.

he looks out the car window.

suddenly, police were seen coming in as blood and mucus was smelled by a manager, and an employee.

he'd see a nightmarish looking dark bear, with a.. stomach mouth? and huge sets of teeth.

* * *

Delirious woke up, as he went to freddy fazbear's pizza with Vanoss.

freddy notices they are back. "why are they still here, sigh. i'll deal with this myself."

delirious notices vanoss is asleep.

he sees Freddy gone, as he closes the door, "hah, nice try."

he hallucinates and sees golden freddy in the office. "WHAT IS THAT" He'd hide by trying not to see him.

he'd put the monitor down as he was down. "that really worked? huh."

he would fall asleep, as it was 5:58.

Foxy took his chance and started running, but it suddenly hit 6 AM.

Delirious And Vanoss would leave the pizzeria.

* * *

 **The Nightmares**

Delirious would suddenly have the urge to wake up, "wh- why did i wake up?" though he was in a nightmare.

he'd look around, feeling he is not alone, and hearing foot steps and laughter.

he would look in a hallway flashing the light seeing nightmare chica go back from the hall. now he was aware he wasnt alone.

 _ **to be continued**_


End file.
